Happy Creation Day
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: It's Shadow's birth...well, Creation Day, and his friends wants to celebrate it with him but Shadow does not want to.


**Something that I made up. We all know that Shadow the Hedgehog is created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather. I don't know if Shadow was born or created. Who knows. So instead of saying Happy Birthday, I would say Happy Creation Day for Shadow. Crazy, huh?**

**Nebula belongs to me.**

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow the dark hedgehog and the Ultimate Lifeform, created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather.

Today was his Creation Day or known as Happy Birthday; crazy thing to say because he wasn't born, he was created.

Shadow does not celebrate his _'birth'_ day anymore and he wished that Maria was here because she was the only friend that gave him real gifts while the scientists from the Space Ark gave him guns and equipment.

"Come on, Shads. Why won't you let us say Happy Birthday to you?" his blue rival hedgehog asked him. Shadow growled under his breath that he so wanted to punch Sonic in the face.

"First of all, it's _not_ Happy Birthday. It's Happy Creation Day" the ebony hedgehog corrected him.

"Whatever" Sonic rolled his eyes, "But still, why can't we celebrate your 'birth' day with you? It'll be fun" he said, using air quotes.

"That's none of your business, Faker. Now go away before I punch your face right now" Shadow growled which scared Sonic as he left his room or he'll get beat up.

"Finally" Shadow sighs in relief, he was about to close his eyes to take a nap when he saw something hanging on the ceiling of his room.

"Aahh!" he got spooked but shook it off, "Rouge!" he face palmed himself, feeling his heart racing when he got frightened.

"Hi there, Shadow" the albino bat said, hanging upside down like a bat as she flips over and lands on her feet.

"Hello Rouge" Shadow said, "How the hell did you get in here?"  
"Isn't it obvious? Your window was unlocked" she pointed at the window that is open, letting the chill air of snow in.

"Grr….." Shadow growled, got up and closed the window, "And what are you doing here?"  
"Goodness, you're feeling grumpy again. Don't you remember that it's your birthday today?" Rouge said.

"It's Creation Day, Rouge. I don't have a date of birth; I was created as an Ultimate Lifeform" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, big guy. But come on, why can't you feel happy right now?"  
Shadow frowned, "I don't want to talk about it"

"Why don't you?" Rouge asked.

"Because I don't want to!" Shadow snapped at her, "Just get out!"  
Rouge flew out the door feeling frightened by his angry attitude. She never saw him so pissed off like this.

"Um, maybe we should leave him alone, Rouge" Silver said, since he heard the shout.

"Maybe" Rouge said, sighs deeply that she wanted to help Shadow since they are both best friends and G.U.N partners.

On the roof of the house, Nebula heard the whole thing and she knew why Shadow didn't want to celebrate his Creation Day.

When she got to learn about his past when he took her to the Space Ark in outer space, she found Maria's diary and she kept it with her to know the past events when Maria was the only human friend to Shadow.

She looked into Maria's diary and flipped to the page of Shadow's Creation Day.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today is Shadow's Creation Day and we had so much fun. Well, unlike those scientists that treat him badly gave him guns and equipment as his present which wasn't very nice.**_  
_**But I on the other hand gave him something special, a chocolate cake with red frostings which titles "Happy Creation Day, Shadow".**_

Nebula knew why he didn't want to celebrate with his friends was because he thought they would give him guns as a present but he just does not know that.

This gave her an idea, she flew to Tails' workshop.

From there, she told her idea to the fox kid, but that only made Tails a bit scared at this idea.

"Uh….I don't know if this is such a good idea, Nebula. What if he does not like it?" Tails said.

"Don't worry, Tails. Trust me, he's gonna love it. Just call the others but Shadow. I'm gonna go talk to him alone while you guys prepare for the surprise" the blue violet hedgehog said.

"Okay" Tails said.

"Thanks, Tails" Nebula smiled, left the workshop and flies to the house of the Triple SSS; Sonic, Shadow, and Silver's house.

Shadow was feeling content in his room; feeling relaxed and watching the movie The Terminator on FX channel. But deep down he felt empty like there was something missing; he shook it off and didn't care.

He heard a knock, "Shadow, it's me. Nebula"

The ebony hedgehog sighs and decides to let her in when she opened the door to see her boyfriend watching The Terminator on FX channel.

"Hi Shadow" Nebula said, walking towards the bed and sits beside him. She noticed in his eyes were filled with something but she could not tell if he's sad or angry.

"What's up?" Shadow said, putting the TV on mute.

"Well, um, I know you're gonna sound angry but I just want to know why you don't want us to celebrate your Creation Day?" she asked.

Shadow sighs deeply and sits up from the bed, crossing his legs in Indian style.

"Because I don't get very special presents. When I was created by Professor Gerald, the day of Creation Day was when I got guns and weapons which didn't make me very happy" Shadow closed his eyes at the memory.

Nebula's ears droop down, feeling very sorry for him.

"But with Maria she gave me chocolate cake with frostings that said 'Happy Creation Day Shadow,' I felt happy that she did something very special for me" Shadow chuckled a bit, remembering that memory with Maria on Space Ark.

Then he looked her in the eyes.

"So what you're saying is that you wanted something special for you Creation Day? Is that why you don't celebrate it?" Nebula asked.

"Exactly" Shadow sighs in sadness.

Nebula held up his chin to look into her eyes, "I know how you feel, Shadow. But we're not like those scientists from the ark. You have friends that are like a family to you; Sonic and Silver are like brothers to you and you're not alone anymore. And you have me and I love you so much"

"I know" Shadow sighed.

"So what do you say? Wanna celebrate your Creation Day at Tails' workshop?" Nebula asked, stroking his curvy quills to cheer him up.

"Fine" Shadow said.

"Smile for me, Shadow" she said while stroking his quills.

Shadow sighed and smiled.

"Now come on. Let's go to Tails' workshop. There's a surprise for you" Nebula said, pulling him up from the bed.

Shadow stood up.

As Nebula brings Shadow to Tails' workshop, she told him to close his eyes as he did. She knocks on the door to let Tails know that she's here along with Shadow.

The door opens and Nebula brings Shadow inside, making sure that he's not peaking.

"On the count of three, open your eyes" Nebula said once they got inside, "One, two, three!"

As he opened his eyes, he got a shocking surprise.

"SURPRISE!"  
The Sonic gang popped out of their hiding spots, hundreds of birthday confetti fell from the ceiling and red and black balloons floating up. Up on the door entrance near the kitchen had a birthday banner that says 'Happy Creation Day, Shadow.'

Shadow's eyes widened.

"HAPPY CREATION DAY, SHADOW!" his friends said at the same time to him.

"You did all this for me?" Shadow asked.

"Yes we did. It was Nebula's idea" Sonic said, "Happy Creation Day, Fak-, I mean Shadow"

Shadow smiled, he never felt so happy to see his friends did something special for him; it was all thanks to Nebula's idea.

He glanced at the chocolate cake with 20 candles; the gang does not know how old he is due to his immortality, so they guessed that he's probably 20 years old.

Right beside the cake are some cupcakes for everyone.

He picked up a cupcake, but puts it down since it was time for him to blow out the candles.

"Make a wish, Mr. Shadow" Cream said, smiling happily.

Shadow closed his eyes, and blows out the candles when he made a wish. The gang cheered up wildly. Seeing that their dark friend is smiling and feeling happy.

"Thanks guys" Shadow said.

Soon, they all had cake and they liked it. Shadow loves chocolate, his favorite. He was covered with some frostings on his muzzle which made Nebula giggle.

"What?" he asked.

Nebula slides her finger on his muzzle, getting the red frostings off as Shadow noticed.

"Oh"

After having cake, it was not time for presents. Shadow just hope that it won't be guns; Sonic went first since he wanted to make Shadow very happy instead of being so emo most of the time.

As Shadow opened Sonic's present, tearing off the wrapping. Unwrapping the present, he got a Smartphone GS2.

Everyone smiled.

"Thanks, Faker" Shadow smirked; he then did something that he really didn't want to. He hugged the blue hedgehog which made him speechless.

"Uhh…..Shadow?" Sonic said.  
Shadow quickly stops hugging, "If you tell anyone about the hug you can consider yourself a dead hedgehog" he growled at him, but smirked. Still the same old Shadow.

"All right, I won't" Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Good" Shadow said.

The gang snickered at this; they all kept their promise that they won't tell anyone that Shadow hugged his blue rival.

Shadow grinned again.

A while later of opening the presents, it was Nebula's turn to give him her present. As Shadow unwraps it, it was something that he really wanted; a cute Princess Luna plush doll. Yes, he still loves watching My Little Pony. Like Silver, he enjoys watching Monster High on Youtube.

Shadow hugged her.

"Happy Creation Day, Shadow" she hugged him back.

"Thanks" Shadow said.

The End.


End file.
